The Search for it All
by Andiee Lomlay
Summary: I was searching for my father. Instead, I found life and love aboard the Enterprise.*ON HIATUS*
1. Chapter 1

New story! Yes! Okay, so expect updates every other day, Rar(read and review), and keep looking pretty! We have a Kirk romance coming your way!

Before we begin, I wanna try something new. Usually I dedicate each chapter to my readers who are reviewers, and I'm still going to do that, but I want to dedicate this entire story to my entire AP Euro class, because, well, I reassessed everything with my writing career and it's all okay now, so I love you all and miss you much. Here we go: David, Kamal, Mike, Joey, Zach, Cory, and Mr. Houchens c'est pour vous.

The usual disclaimers (sadly) apply. Enjoy!

_The Search for it All_

Chapter One

I strapped on my belt. Inside its compartments were some necessities: tampons, a few Tylenols. Hopefully, I'd make my way to the academy, find a launch pad, beam myself to Nero's ship, and come in contact with my father. It shouldn't take more than a day at most. It case it took longer, I hope I'd be prepared.

My father. He'd heard of the Enterprise destroying Nero's ship and, being the compassionate friend, had gone to check on the man. I'd never known Nero--he never told me exactly how the two met--but if a friend was in trouble, my dad would be the first on the scene, no matter how dangerous.

So, a few days ago, he'd snuck into the Starfleet Academy, found a teleport, and beamed himself up. This was all done in secret of course; even I hadn't been allowed to aid. "In case I get caught, it's best to honestly say you weren't with me." I'd understood that but now, four day later, I was concerned. He hadn't returned, nor attempt to contact me, which is why I was doing what I was doing: break into the academy and beam myself away.

I didn't see myself getting caught; I had a uniform from a few years ago when Dad had wanted me to enlist. That hadn't lasted long though, considering I suck at anything science related. I'd quickly dropped out, but retained the uniform. Hopefully in would come in handy today.

Taking the stairs two at a time into the building, I smiled casually at a few passerbys. 'Blend in,' I kept reminding myself, all the way up the stairs and, finally, into the lobby. I crept into the hall and waited. A Vulcan instructor and his student were coming my way. Taking a few calming breaths, I approached them I bowed at the teacher.

"Hi, excuse me. Sorry to bother you, but I'm new here: just started a few days ago. I'm looking for Professor Locklear. He wanted me to meet him down in the teleportations room to go over some missed lessons. I just, I'm lost." I did my best to look confused.

The Vulcan looked me over before nodding. He pointed. "Follow the hall and take the stairs down a floor. It's the first door to the left."

"You can't miss it," the student added. The doors are purple and you just need your passcode to enter." Shoot. Passcode. I'd completely forgotten about those.

"Thank you Cadet Moud." The Vulcan turned his eyes to me. "Like she said, you cannot miss it, Cadet…"

"Ramey, sir," I said, using a false name. "Well, thank you. I'll be sure to tell Professor Locklear that your instructions were of much help." I bowed again, then let them be. I followed their directions, and, sure enough, I found myself at a two, purple double-doors. I pressed the button in the center.

"Enter passcode now," a rebotic female voice said as a keypad appeared. I sighed.

My code had been 7742-D. I didn't want to take the risk of using it. It probably wasn't in the system now, anyway. I thought. Two years ago. With an average rate of two hundred students a year, assuming I was entered in the middle of my class (with my last name being Laurel), and numbers going up to D that put the most current code at…7867-B. I could choose any of that. Going at random, I typed in 7825-A.

There was a whirling noise, the sounds of decompression, and, finally, the doors released. My heart, which had been skipping, restored it natural rhythm. I entered the room.

I'd never been inside the teleportations room, so, without realizing it, I looked around in awe. There were two panel control desks, each livid with various buttons and toggles. Behind the desks was a glassed-in room, and as I approached in, I could see a circle of six teleportation pads. It was so serene in there, so bright and so serene.

I snapped out of it. Going to the controls, I started to work; knowing I didn't have much time, I worked quickly. I sat up pad number four. Our of the corner of my eye, I say it light up. I entered my destination and the timer. With haste, I ran into the glassed room and onto the pad. As I stood there, listening to the timer count down, I thought of the Enterprise. In all reality, it was that ship's fault. If it's captain hadn't ordered Nero's ship destroyed, Dad wouldn't have gone looking for Nero, and I wouldn't be here, breaking into Starfleet.

'Oh yeah, the police will surely buy that.'

Well, quite frankly, it wouldn't matter if the police bought it or not, because I wasn't going to be caught.

No, I was going to find Dad, and maybe get even with the Enterprise along the way. It was sure to be interesting.

I closed my eyes as I felt my molecules turn to jelly. It was a sensation I'd never felt before: it was if my body lengthened, deteriorated, then, before I could lose my breath, my knees went weak and I collapsed. I coughed. I let out a small groan, but it was after that I looked around. I'd done it. Standing weakly, I took note of my surroundings.

I was no longer at the academy; I was at a different place entirely.

With wobbly feet, I stepped off the pad. My insides still felt like jelly, but I was able to move forward. My heart, on the other hand, didn't feel like being so corporative. It beat in random patterns and intervals. I couldn't place when it would next beat. I began rubbing my chest. When that didn't do any good, I stopped moving. My vision started swirling, and my ears where ringing dully. However, in the distance, I could still hear:

"Scotty to Bridge. We have a possible breach of security."

I swayed. Even through my attempt to stay horizontal, I found my knees shaking. Finally, I gave into them and fell. Sweat broke out along my forehead and back. Chills met me at a crashing rate. Again, I groaned, only thins time it came out as more of a wounded howl.

"Wait, cancel that--cancel! Scotty to Sickbay! Get your arse over here, Bones there's a situation." Then, I felt hands on my back, the touch ever-so-light. I shivered against fingertips. "Hold on sweetheart, medical personnel is on its way."

Those were the last words I remembered before my whole world went black.

Review and the next chapter's for you!


	2. Chapter 2

Hey gang, nothing to say, except thank you for the reviews! They really make my day(s). Well, I dedicate this chapter to freitazal, ZephyrLegend (noticed how I fixed the summery:) ), K.D. Sparrow, goddess., and thebloodrose. You've all be so positive!

Well, we have some Kirk in this chapter. Assuming most of my readers are girls, I know that makes you happy. It makes me happy. I just wanna kidnap Captain Kirk and...oh, nevermind. Our usual disclaimers apply, excpet for my lovely OC.

Have fun!

2.

"Everything looks pretty stable about her; her system was just, as far as I could tell, momentarily scrambled."

"Fist time on a teleport?"

"Sure, but it wouldn't be that bad unless she has some condition in her nervous system."

"Does she?"

"I don't know, Scotty. Next time bring me a conscious one and I'll be able to question her about her entire medical history."

My brain stirred, but my body remained dormant. Where was I? I wanted to flutter my eyes, open my mouth, and ask, but I found myself unable to do all three. Instead, all I would do was listen, listen, assuming that this wasn't some dream.

"Jim doesn't know, does he?"

"I attempted to contact the Bridge, but I aborted. Come to think of it, he's probably looking for me."

"Let's hope he doesn't find you here." Silence. "Do me a favor, take her belt off. I want her as comfortable as possible when she awakes." I felt hands at my waist, but I was powerless to stop them. I heard zippers, then,

"Bones, what are these?"

"Wha--Scotty, get out of here!"

"What?! It was merely a simple ques--"

"Out!"

"Fine. Stupid doctors, just…" There were grumbles, each getting fainter and fainter.

I heard a sigh. "Sorry to have your privacy invaded," came a whisper, "especially by a nut job like that. Too bad I couldn't pull up a file on you; if only I knew your name…"

"Laurel. Caroline Laurel." My eyes jumped open. Had I just spoken? The man who was tending to be was just as surprised; his brow eyes were wide and his eyebrows were raised. I blinked. When I tested my voice out again, it was meek: "My name is Caroline Laurel."

For the longest time, which seemed even longer to me, me simply stared. Then, he gave a curtailed nod. "Okay. Cadet Laurel it is."

I held out a weak had. "May I have my tampons back?"

"Hu--" then he realized what he was holding. He dropped them on the bed beside me. At once, his face to beet red. "He's such a nosey little Scotsman. Can't trust him. It was he who--"

"It's fine, really." I reached for my belt. "I heard the whole conversation." I put the tampons where they had previously been and sat the belt aside. As I did so, I noticed an IV protruding from my arm. I frowned at it.

"Oh, yes. Just some medicine." He mumbled something a tricorder. 'You're not bothered my needles are you?"

"Only slightly. You're a doctor, then?"

"Doctor Leonard McCoy at your service." He adjusted one of the machines that was monitoring something about my body.

"Well, Doctor Leonard McCoy, can you tell me where I'm at?"

"You're at Sickbay."

"I rolled my eyes. "I meant the ship."

"Oh. You're on the best of the Federation--"

Federation? Wait, that meant…

"The Enterprise."

"What?! How the hell am I on the Enterprise?!"

"That's the question I was about to ask."

Both me and Doctor McCoy turned to the doorway. There, leaning against the frame, was a tall, slender man. On his face he wore a look of disdain, and as he uncrossed his arms and further approached us, I knew at once who I was about to address:

"Captain Kirk."

His bluish-green eyes mocked me. "You catch on quick, don't you?"

"Well, when you're the youngest captain ever…"

He scoffed, secretly appreciating my sarcasm. "How'd you get here, Cadet?"

"Teleportation."

"Aren't you good at giving straight answers?"

"I try." I bit back a smile, and I saw him do that same. "I want a promise for immunity."

"Why would you need immunity?"

"I just want a promise for it." Then, softer, "And for my father."

Kirk narrowed his eyes. He was probably wondering a lot, but mostly about my father. Finally, he gave in. "Agreed. Go on."

"Jim, we don't need her straining herself."

"Talking isn't a strain for women, is it Cadet…"

"Laurel. My name's Caroline; stop calling me Cadet."

"Granted. Continue."

"My father doesn't normally engage in treason, but when it concerns a friend…"

More to come. RAR!

3, AL


	3. Chapter 3

Hi. New chapter. There's a bit of science in this chapter, and I hope it doesn't disagree with anything. I mean not with The Original Series, but the movie. In this sense, I'm a bit like our main characher Caroline; science and I don't get along. You'll know what I mean--just listen to Spock. I hope everything comes off as okay though.

Dedication time!

freitazal: I am so glad that their interaction went over well! Yes! As for the treason, well, he kinda broke into Starfleet Academy to beam aboard Nero's ship. Anyone could see it as treason, but not Caroline.

thebloodrose: Well here you go; new chapter. I can't wait for you to see more!

Enjoy, and, for once, let's pretend that I have the rights to James, and that the disclaimer doesn't apply. Please? For me?

3.

Once I had finished my story, not only were McCoy and Kirk in the room, but I was surrounded by Scotty, who had returned to moment I'd opened my mouth, and First Officer Spock. They had all listened in rapt attention, and when I was done, it was Spock who spoke first.

"You were entangled in the latest teleportation model, model 125-A62. It doesn't require you to set your destination, but rather think it. You wanted to beam yourself aboard Nero's ship, but, tell me, where you thinking of the Enterprise while doing it?"

I thought back. Ahhh man. "Maybe."

"Precisely. If my theory is correct, your molecules were confused, and your body followed suit. That would explain the pain you were in when arrived here."

I attempted to stretch my mind around what this Vulcan was hypothesizing. So, in my attempt to be discreet, I'd stumbled upon a telepad that hadn't been released to the general public yet because of its possible repercussions? Nice. "That doesn't make any sense."

"On the contrary, it's perfectly logical."

The captain sighed. 'Spock, go back to the Bridge and tell them to put the shields down; the breach was a false alarm." Spock nodded and dismissed himself. "Well, Cadet--" He stopped himself. "I guess I can't call you Cadet now, can I? Miss Laurel--"

"Caroline."

His lovely eyes met mine. "Caroline. Seeing as you are not here to attack the ship, Bones, make sure she's cared for."

"Were you honestly expecting different?"

The captain rolled his eyes. "And make sure she gets into some other clothes."

"Where from, exactly?"

Kirk looked back to me, as if sizing me up. "Never mind; I'll have Commander Uhura let her borrow something." Then, to me, "You're about the same size. Close enough." He looked then to McCoy, and left.

Once he was gone, I gave the doctor my attention. "So that's the famous Captain Kirk, huh?"

He gave a lopsided grin. "We've only been here a few months and he's a celebrity."

Then, with very little hesitation, I ventured another question. "Do you, do you think he'll help me find my dad?" At this, Dr. McCoy didn't answer right way. In fact, I think he was content in ignoring me; he began fumbling with his tricorder in a very obvious manner. "Dr. McCoy." My voice was pleading, which caused him to, finally, look at me. His eyes were sad, almost melancholy. "I have to find my dad. If there's anyway your captain will help, I--"

"Jim is a very busy man. Who knows what he will or will not be able to do."

My heart fell. "I take that as a no."

"Now, I didn't say no. I'm just a realist, sometimes a fatalist." He smiled. "You know, that's my one and only character flaw."

"Are you trying to make me feel better."

"Obviously not, because it's not working." He turned all-business. "Let me check your vitals."

So much more to come. So far, I have up to chapter seven wrote. It's getting good, and I'm planning way passed that. I really hope I'm getting everyone's personalities right; that's the only thing that worries me about fanfiction. At this point, Kirk's role in minor, but never fear, my Jim lovers; he'll show up more. Until then, let me know what you think and let me know if there's anything you'd like to see happen. I love to listen to my reviewers! Kisses,

!!AL!!

PSI have a new _Star Trek_ FF on the way. Of course, it's gonna be a one-shot, a humor one-shot involving Spock and Uhura called _Highly Illogical Purchase_. I'll try to have it out by tomorrow. While you're waiting for chapter four of _The Search for it All_, entertain yourself with that. Bye!


	4. Chapter 4

New Chapter? Aren't you excited?? Well, this one's all about Kirk and Caroline, and I dedicate it to freitazal. You make me so happy!

Disclaimer: I do not...etc,...except for Caroline.

Enjoy!

4.

Three days later, I was released from Sickbay. Evidently, the entire Enterprise crew had been informed of my presence, for none of them stopped my as I made my way to the cafeteria. Dr. McCoy had given my thorough instructions on how to get there, so, naturally, I was lost. It only made sense, huh?

Walking with no direction, I continued on my way. I kept looking around, but everything looked so dag-gone similar. Geez! As if my life wasn't complicated enough already.

"See, I told you that the two of you are the same size." I turned. Coming my way, and looking rather dashing, was Captain Kirk. Stopping before me, tall and commanding, he addressed, "Good evening, Caroline."

"Hi."

"Lost?"

Though I'd been looking over his shoulder, I now looked at him. "That obvious, huh?"

He shrugged. "Not really, but why wouldn't you be? It's a big ship. C'mon; I'll take you where you're headed." So, with no other choice, I followed him. After a while, he asked, "Where are you headed?"

"To get something to eat."

"Sickbay food that bad, huh?"

"I suppose." After that, nothing more was said; we continued on with awkward silence. Though I generally didn't like walking side-by-side with someone when we weren't exchanging a conversation, I couldn't lag to far behind; this was his ship, after all, and not mine. I had no intention of being lost again. Besides, questions for him nagged the back of my mind.

Finally, after about five minutes of walking without words, I couldn't keep it in any longer. "Did Dr. McCoy talk to you about my father?"

He gave me an odd look. "Was he supposed to?"

I sighed. To myself, I grumbled, "I take that as a no. Look, you promised me immunity, but what about my father? He doesn't mean any harm to the Federation, either. It's just circumstance." At first, he didn't answer me, but my next comment helped illicit a response. "Whether or not you help me, I'm going to find him, even if that means bending a few laws."

"Caroline, we don't know where he is," he said in a manner that I would never expect from The Captain James Tiberius Kirk of the Great USS Enterprise. His voice was soft, almost as if he was breaking news to a very small, and very stubborn, child. However, it didn't deter my mission.

"Is this the Enterprise, or not? Surely, surely!, with this crew we can find him." Though I did have a bit of pride, I was totally willing to use it all up for pleading. "And if you're half the captain the world says, you can help me. I know you think about yourself only--it's one of your favorite topics, I know--but please."

For the longest time, he said nothing. Just when I thought he'd been ignoring me this entire time, the sides of his lips quirked up. "You said 'bending' a few laws."

What the hell did that have to do with anything? "So."

"Rules can be bent; never laws. I like your thinking."

"Well, thank you, but are you going to help me or not?"

"And another thing, my favorite topic is women and--"

Abruptly, I turned. "Forget it. Never mind. Forget it. I'm going back to Sickbay, grabbing what little I have, and leaving. Forget it you chauvinistic pig. I'll do it by myself." We'd arrive at the cafeteria, but I wasn't feeling too hungry anymore. Not after that comment. Instead, I took my chances on the twisting halls. If all he could think about right now was sex with women while my father was probably in danger, I didn't need him. I'd do better without him.

Stupid captain.

RaR. Don't worry; it'll get better for the two of them. For those of you who read _Highly Illogical Purchase_, thank you. I didn't expect it to go over so well! If you haven't yet, go read it--it's all Spock and Uhura. Bye now!

AL


	5. Chapter 5

Heeeello. Well, sitting here drinking my apple juice (in my BK Captain Kirk glass, might I add) because I cannot sleep, I figured I should go ahead and get back to fanficing. The hiatus is over, and for those of you who didn't know about it, go to my profile page; the info is still there.

Let's see, last time we were witnessing Kirk and Caroline walking together. Kirk said his favorite topic was women, but since we all adore him so much, do you really think I'd let it be that bad? No! In five, we have some POV switchage, yes, _switchage_, which I normally don't approve of, but... I'll keep this ramble short; all disclaimers apply, and I write this for my reviewers. Enjoy much.

*****

5.

**Kirk's POV**

"--Helping them. My favorite topic is women and helping them when I can."

Standing in place, I scratched my head. What the hell just happened? First thing I knew, I was walking with Caroline, next thing I knew, she was abandoning me right before the cafeteria doors. What had just happened was beyond my comprehension, (even as a captain that worked with people on a daily basis) and as I stood there, alone and confused, I didn't even try to mask the dazzled expression that I'm sure was on my face.

"Captain, is there anything I can assist you with?" I looked over at my First Officer, Spock, who had just appeared. I shook my head, still in a stupor. "If you are certain--"

"Spock, do I come off as an ass, or do some girls just not like me?"

In a rare bout of emotion, Spock frowned, hesitate to respond. "Both, captain, with permission to speak freely, but may I inquire as to why you want my honesty?"

"I always want your honesty." I groaned. "It's Caroline. I think she might be going to find her father on her own."

"Why would you surmise that?"

"Because she sorta yelled it at me." I rubbed the back of my neck, for the first time unsure of what to do.

"Oh. Well, logically, you should attempt to stop her. She could get lost, harm herself, or something more serious, and you care about her."

I raised my eyebrows. Stupid Vulcan. "Do I?"

"I can draw no other conclusion." He paused, knitting down his eyebrows and staring at me in his intimidating Vulcan way. Usually, I would stare back, but this time, I looked away. "Yes, in about the week she's been here, you've learned to care for her. Why is that?"

"I'm not completely heartless. She wants… Her dad is what she wants."

"Ah. So your attachment to her runs deeper than what the surface makes it appear. Fascinating."

"I want to help her, I really do, but that's a lot to ask. Find a man that's aboard a ship that was destroyed? Is it even possible to beam aboard such a ship?"

Spock thought. "I don't-- Captain, what if he never made it to the ship? What if he's stuck--? Go tell her we will try. Make no promises, but let her know we shall work on it."

"What are you thinking?"

"That you should go." He attempted to shoo me. "Go."

"Alright, alright. Schesh, I'm going."

**Caroline's POV**

I'd went to Sickbay, only to have Dr. McCoy send me to a room that the crew had prepared for me. As I entered it, I noticed that it was quite a beautiful room with lovely furnishings, but I didn't pay it much mind. Instead, I saw my cadet outfit on the bed along with my belt. After I heard the door shut in an airtight manner, I began to strip.

Taking of Uhura's dress (whoever she was), I slipped back into my own. I wasn't staying here another night with that idiotic captain. I'd find the teleports and, if needed, have Scotty help me. He would understand, or, at least I told myself he would.

I strapped my belt on, making sure all its compartments were zipped. Since everything was in order, I went to the door and waited for it to open. When it didn't, I put in a command. "Doors, open."

What met me, instead of my order, was the female, computerized voice:

"I'm sorry Caroline, I can't do that."

Why the heck not? "Um, why?"

"The doors have been locked from the outside."

"From the out--Kirk! Computer, get me the Bridge!"

**Back to Kirk's POV**

"You can explain everything to her, Spock. She's not going anywhere after all, but tell me first." I walked into the Bridge, Spock at my side. I sat down in my seat and began to swivel it.

"Oh, so she changed her mind on her own, then?"

"One could say that."

"Caroline to Captain."

I looked down at my right arm rest where the computer was located. There, I saw the angry face of Caroline. Shit.

"She's in her room?"

"Yeah, uh. Hiya, Caroline."

"James T. Kirk!! What the hell--!" I pressed a button. The screen went black, saving me from a pending headache. I sighed. When I looked up, Spock was staring at me with a curious expression. "What?"

"She seemed to want to talk to you, is all."

"Kill the sarcasm."

"Sarcasm isn't in my nature sir, but why was her voice in an agitated state?"

I hesitated. Quietly, I grumbled, "I locked her in her room."

"You did what?"

His question I avoided. "Why don't you locate Scotty and Uhura. We'll go to Caroline's room and explain everything." He didn't budge. "Hey! That's an order."

He started to back up. "An order's an order sir, but don't think we're putting ourselves in your line of fire."

He exited. Line of fire. As if I was afraid of a woman.

*****

*Tapping screen* Hey. Heeey! See the little review button? You know what you should do? You wanna know what _really_ makes it happy? It likes to be touched, so click it!

In other news, if you haven't read my Star Trek one-shots, you should, especially Highly Illogical Purchase if you like anything involving Spock and Uhura. Oh, and before I forget, my updates are goings to be more sporatic. So sorry. I mean, I'll be updating two times a week at least, but don't look for me every other day. It may be summer, but I start college in the fall. So much to do.

(Andiee)


	6. Chapter 6

Hmm, not so many good reviews last chapter; actually, I think there were none. *Rubs back of neck in a very Kirk-like manner* But, as always, I appreciate any sort of feedback I get. However, I will adhere to my original plot, my original story. In fact, I have through chater eleven written, so if I start changing things now, ugh, it would be such a headache. I just hope everyone continues to read and sticks with me; you won't be sorry (at least I hope).

******

6.

"Before you kill me, let me explain."

I threw I pillow at him. "Over my dead body!" I threw something else at him. He dodged it perfectly, much to my displeasure. "Go away!"

"See, I knew you wouldn't listen, so locking you in was logical."

"No. Attempting communication would have been logical." Spock appeared. "Hello, Caroline."

I gave a "humph" as my response. I didn't, however, throw something at him; after all, it was Kirk that deserved my wrath.

"If you would just listen--"

"You didn't listen to me!" He put his hands up in a semi-defeat. Still, I kept my guard up.

"I'm willing to right now, though."

I looked the captain over, putting keeping pillows within an arm's reach. "Go on."

"Thank you." He put his arms down. "Spock?"

"What? Ah, Mr. Scott. Lieutenant Uhura." Two more people entered, one of which I recognized at Scotty. The other was a woman, so beautiful and confident that it sort of intimidated me. She held her head high, and as she entered my room, her long ponytail swung. She looked over at Spock, and at once I felt some sort of connection. "Miss Laurel," Spock began to me, "a mere few minutes ago, I came across a realization."

"Okay," I slowly slipped in, waiting for him to continue. "Alright."

"Mr. Scott, perhaps you could help me explain it. If Miss Laurel's father was using the 125-A62 teleportation model as she herself did, wouldn't it be entirely possible for him to be neither him nor there, but somewhere in between?"

Scotty thought. As he did, I could see the gears in his head rotating. Finally, he stated, "Well, he'd have to be teleporting at top speed."

"But it is possible?"

"It's like to think so, yes."

"Thank you." Spock looked back at me. "Based on my mathematical conclusions, he could be adapting to an opposite time and space entirely, a fifth dimension, so to speak. Assuming all of his molecules have generated back to their original forms, he should be safe there. Granted, it wouldn't be pleasantly comfortable for him there, but he would indeed be safe."

I closed my eyes tightly, my head spinning. What? "Uh, translation. Please."

"He's in a twilight zone," decoded Uhura, "A place you would have been had your thoughts of the Enterprise not been so dominating."

"Quite."

I opened my eyes back up to Spock, but turned them to Scotty. "This is true?"

"Well, I just understand the machinery of the matter; he's the one that gets the…space part." I gave a small smile. "He'll just stuck, nothing the Enterprise can't handle."

It was then that I remembered that Kirk was still in the room. I looked at him. His head was bowed, and he stood towards the door, probably ready to run off in case I went off on another verbal abuse. Ouch. Slowly, I stood from the bed and cautiously approached him. I asked softly, "Does this mean you're going to help me?"

He looked at me. "I mean, I'm just going to be shouting out the commands; these three will be doing the bulk of the work."

Scotty whistled. "You admitting to your laziness? Now there's something you don't see everyday." We looked at him. "Oh. Sorry. Go on. Don't mind me."

We didn't.

"But, remember, you shouldn't get your hopes up."

I nodded. "Okay. Okay." Then I couldn't help myself. Leaning forward, I wrapped him into a hug.

******

I quite like this chapter, but then again, the last one was one I really like and we know how that turned out. Another funny fact: I'm obsessed with the original Twilight Zone, so when it sorta came up I felt kinda guilty. But that's okay! Anyway, review the chapter, and I'll see you a chapter from now! Au revior,

AL


End file.
